


Fiction Like Icing

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, No actual mpreg just an mpreg fantasy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga celebrates his twenty-ninth birthday by indulging in stolen cake and humoring Dan Kuroto's fantasy of impregnating him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate Taiga's birthday (27 November 1987). Happy (super belated) birthday, Snipe!

Five years ago, in addition to exterminating Bugsters, Taiga also became practiced in stealing cake. The trick to taking off with Kagami Hiiro's cake without being pinned as a suspect was to only take off with most of it and leave behind one slice to sow the seed of self-doubt. After an exhausting day of surgeries and being fawned over by the hospital staff, Hiiro would open the fridge in the CR, look at that single slice and ask himself, "Had I eaten the rest?" 

Taiga could practically see the scene unfold before his very eyes. Alone after having sneaked into the CR, he laughed to himself as he packed 11/12th of the expensive strawberry shortcake that was now his into its original box. It was his birthday, after all, and he was entitled to having a slice and more than the Director's son, who gorged himself on the stuff everyday. 

Actually, Taiga didn't care much for cake. He just cared for depriving Hiiro of it. The rest of the cake he would dump on Dan Kuroto, since he had a fridge and Taiga didn't have one in his abandoned hospital. 

As expected, Kuroto was back in his apartment for his lunch break. He chuckled as he took the box of cake from Taiga, noting that Taiga could't back out if he wanted to and put the cake back since part of it was already separated from the whole. Only an extreme weirdo like Kuroto understood Taiga's sense of humor. 

After storing the cake in his fridge, Kuroto sat down with his slice before Taiga at the dining table. 

"You should try a slice," Kuroto said, poking at the strawberry with a fork. 

"Nah, I'll pass," Taiga replied. "Say, do you have a smoke?" 

Kuroto was reaching into his blazer's pocket for his smokes when he stopped, looked up and smiled. That smile meant a brainwave was crossing his mind. 

"I'll give you one. But you'll have to make a birthday wish first."

Taiga watched as Kuroto stuck a cigarette into the cake, filter-end first and used his lighter to light it up. This was some birthday celebration all right. Closing his eyes and putting his palms together, Taiga wished for Kuroto to be more sane when he was around Taiga. 

In lieu of blowing out his birthday candle, Taiga extracted his birthday cigarette from the slice and inhaled it. There ought to be no stigma at his age for liking the sweetness of nicotine more than the sweetness of icing. As Taiga smoked, he pulled a tissue from the box on the dining table and deposited the ashes of his cigarette onto it from time to time. 

"What did you wish for?" Kuroto asked, in between taking bites of cream and strawberries. 

"I wish to get laid on my birthday," Taiga lied. 

Though it didn't really matter if he told the truth, because like all his past years' birthday wishes, it would never come true. 

"Let's do it, then." Kuroto speared the last bit of cake and offered it to Taiga. "Come on, have the last bite." 

With his best imitation of Kagami Hiiro's exaggerated pleasure, Taiga ate the cake off Kuroto's fork. After the bitter aftertaste of his cigarette, the cake tasted particularly luxurious in his mouth. Perhaps he ought to have a slice as a post-sex snack. 

Kuroto didn't seem to have anything vigorous in mind for that afternoon. Starting with some relaxed kissing and petting as foreplay in Kuroto's bed, it seemed to Taiga that he would be getting some standard vanilla sex to go with the strawberry shortcake. Which was fine, since even vanilla sex ended with orgasms for everyone. It looked like Taiga had the right idea, until Kuroto said, "What do you think of taking it easy today, while I fuck you?" 

He began rubbing Taiga's arms, further relaxing Taiga with his touch. As with vanilla sex, Taiga wasn't adverse to being fucked, and was up to it from time to time. 

"Sounds good," he told Kuroto. 

A couple of pleasures of getting fucked he did miss. Getting his hole stretched open to take a cock. Watching Kuroto roll on a condom onto his erection. Noticing Kuroto holding back from stroking himself too much while applying lube. The excitement continued to build inside Taiga as he imagined the moment when Kuroto would enter him. 

Taiga was imagining the sensation of Kuroto fucking into him, when a matter of practicality occurred to him. Sometimes, when they fucked at a pace leisurely enough to allow speaking, Kuroto would start saying some weird nonsense in the middle of doing it. Whenever he got too weird, Taiga could just pull out of him and walk out of the room. He couldn't extricate himself so easily while being under Kuroto. 

As Kuroto got on top of him and held his erection at the entrance of Taiga's hole, Taiga wondered if Kuroto was going to take advantage of being on top to make Taiga put up with his weirdness. 

"Hey," Taiga clutched at Kuroto's shoulders, "Don't you dare drop any strange, illegal and impossible ideas on me while doing it." 

"Understood," Kuroto said. 

Yet sure enough, the first words out of Kuroto's mouth as he eased himself into Taiga were, "Let us make a baby." 

"Damn it, Dan!" 

Taiga dug his nails into Kuroto's shoulders as punishment. 

"Sorry," Kuroto said. "It just slipped out." 

Taiga scoffed at his weak excuse. However, Kuroto kept his word afterwards and didn't say another word as he fucked Taiga. But Taiga had already become unsettled by what Kuroto had said. As Taiga looked up, meeting Kuroto's intent gaze, he tried to imagine what was in Kuroto's head. His fantasy of impregnating Taiga. Taiga couldn't even begin to imagine; he had to know before his curiosity ruined his arousal. 

"Okay," Taiga caved in. "I'll hear it."

Kuroto paused his thrusts. 

"Hmm?" He asked. 

"Tell me how much you want to get me pregnant."

"You sure?"

Taiga was more sure that he would regret asking to hear about it, but whatever, he had lived through worse. 

"Go ahead and do your worst." He made sure to warn, "I might get totally turned off, though."

"Thank you," Kuroto said, and kissed Taiga on the cheek. 

He raised his head to look Taiga in the eyes, and without further ado, started to elaborate on his impregnating fantasy. 

"I want to put a baby in you," Kuroto rolled his hips and shifted inside Taiga, "It'd be the best birthday gift." 

"It'd be the worst," Taiga corrected, while focusing on tightening around Kuroto's erection. 

"Wouldn't it be apt to celebrate the start of your life by creating life? With me, that is." 

"Sounds fun." 

_Not_ , Taiga mentally added. He'd rather 'create life' by reanimating a corpse. If Kuroto's talk on knocking him up hadn't wilted Taiga's erection, then thoughts of corpses ought to; yet Taiga remained as hard as before. It was the way Kuroto was gently rocking into him, stimulating him from the inside with increasing gradations of pleasure. 

"You're going to love the baby," Kuroto continued. "When it's born, you'd want to hold it more than you want gashats."

"I'd hate it," Taiga groaned. 

Kuroto happened to graze against his prostate right then, sending tingles down Taiga's spine. Taiga could feel Kuroto's cock hardening inside him. Could feel its every inch rubbing up against him. His body's increased sensitivity made him wish that they had chosen to do it today without a condom, and he didn't care that it would mean adding fuel to Kuroto's pregnancy fetish. 

"You're going to love _our_ baby," Kuroto said as he quickened his thrusts. "And I'm going to make you give birth over and over again, until we have as many babies as gashats." 

At that point, Kuroto's fetish began to make sense to Taiga. This impossible scenario on getting Taiga pregnant wasn't _really_ about Kuroto wanting to make male pregnancy a reality. It was simply Kuroto's way of expressing his desire to affect both of Taiga's body and mind to an extreme degree. Taiga could now stop wondering about what the fuck was wrong with Dan Kuroto, and instead marvel over how he, Hanaya Taiga, had grown wiser and more understanding with age. 

In his moment of understanding, Taiga paused his retorts against Kuroto's fantasy and allowed himself to just moan on and on as Kuroto fucked into him. He closed his eyes as he willed himself to reconsider his role in Kuroto's fantasy, and a number of sadistic possibilities sprang in his mind. 

Taiga smirked to himself, and tugged at one of Kuroto's ear to get his attention. "Hey, stop for a moment. I want to go on top." 

"As you wish," Kuroto said, pulling out of Taiga in order for them to switch positions. 

After being filled for some time, Taiga couldn't suppress his helpless sigh at the momentary emptiness within him. He was impatient to get Kuroto's cock inside him again. Kuroto, the bastard, noticed and flashed Taiga the smuggest smile as Taiga lowered himself onto Kuroto's cock. 

Well, Taiga could do smug too. He launched into his own take on Kuroto's fantasy. 

"I'm going to make your life a living hell, Dan," Taiga said, looking down at Kuroto as he rode Kuroto's cock. "Using the baby." 

"How?" 

"I won't love it. _You're_ going to love it." Shifting his thighs on both sides of Kuroto's hips, Taiga moved around to get Kuroto to thrust into him from a better angle. "It'd be a piece of stolen cake to force you to trade everything you love for it." 

"No way." 

Kuroto didn't sound fazed at all. He reached out to brush the back of his hand and his fingers over the lower half of Taiga's stomach, until Taiga caught his wrist and stopped him. Taiga was ticklish there, but he wasn't about to admit it. 

"You're going to give me everything you own," Taiga said. "Your company, your shares, even your suits. All for one screaming baby." 

"I'll make sure the first word it screams is your name."

Going against Taiga's grip on his wrist, Kuroto moved his hand lower to squeeze Taiga's erection. Taiga was painfully hard by then, and desperate for release. He let Kuroto stroke his cock, as he planted his hand forwards on the mattress. 

"Why can't you be the one to give birth?" Taiga said, right in Kuroto's face. "I'm going to sneak back into your new miserable life, just to put _my_ baby in you." 

"That would be," Kuroto stroked up and squeezed the wet head of Taiga's cock, "nice."

Kuroto's touch brought Taiga to the point of climax. As Taiga came all over Kuroto's hand, he acted on his sudden impulse to kiss Kuroto again. He keenly felt the friction between their lips, and the moment when Kuroto ejaculated inside him; the condom keeping Taiga from feeling the warmth of Kuroto's come. 

Kuroto couldn't afford to take a nap for he had to go back to work. He went to take a shower, allowing Taiga to have the bed all for himself. Since Kuroto didn't mind, Taiga settled in to sleep alone in Kuroto's home. He'd make sure to leave before Kuroto returned home again, as Taiga never spent the night whenever they decided to fuck in this apartment. 

When Kuroto appeared before Taiga next, he was dressed in his business clothes and looking presentable once more. 

"Happy birthday," Kuroto said as he drew the bed's comforter over Taiga's naked body. "Rest well for the baby." 

Taiga was too exhausted to tell Kuroto to shut it. He didn't react either when Kuroto bent down to kiss him on the nose, right on where one of his moles was. 

_May the baby have Dan's clear skin._ The thought fleeted across Taiga's mind as he was falling asleep. Where did that even come from? He sighed and shut his eyes. Maybe his disturbing dream had already begun. 


End file.
